


【零晃】半夜一起看恐怖电影

by SakumaIki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaIki/pseuds/SakumaIki
Summary: 0505零晃日，超短篇同居三十题之半夜一起看恐怖电影
Relationships: れいこ, 朔间零×大神晃牙
Kudos: 5





	【零晃】半夜一起看恐怖电影

**Author's Note:**

> 0505零晃日，超短篇  
> 同居三十题之半夜一起看恐怖电影

拉上窗帘，遮蔽室外透进来的月光与灯光，将空调调到适合的温度，打开电视机，选择播放其中一部电影，大神晃牙抱来薯片和两罐果汁放到玻璃桌上，朔间零抖开毛毯，趁着晃牙坐下将他裹住拥入怀里。  
“朔间前辈，难得的气氛被你搅坏了！”  
晃牙挡住快要贴上来的脸，阴森可怖的声音响起，Leon硬是挤到两人中间，蜷缩成一团，零摸了摸Leon的头，它用湿漉漉的鼻子触碰掌心，似乎在同情他。  
“吾辈以为晃牙准备那么多东西是为了一起看成人片喏。”  
“什么成人片啊！身为偶像就不要说这种奇怪的话啊，注意形象。”  
最近晃牙接受了一档深夜节目的邀请，内容是和主持人谈论灵异事件、分析网友们的灵异投稿，这个节目在网上的热度很高，加上宣传片预告会邀请热门组合UNDEAD的大神晃牙参加，更是引起粉丝们的期待。晃牙没有接触过这种类型的节目，赶紧找来一些恐怖电影来补课，二年级的时候他经常听葵双子讲鬼故事，已经有了免疫体质，即使一个人看也不会觉得害怕，刚好晚上零没有活动，就拉上他一起看。  
“这里又没有别人，”零在黑暗的环境里很放松，一只手搭着晃牙的肩膀，一只手任Leon舔来舔去，可能是因为刚才偷吃薯片手指还残留着咸味，“再说了，吾辈只会和汝说这种话。”  
“Leon，停下来。”  
晃牙制止了Leon，抽出湿纸巾递过去。  
“晃牙觉得害怕的话可以靠过来哦。”  
“本大爷不怕鬼的。”  
“吾辈记得小姑娘说过，汝在天台见到鬼火后尖叫着跑掉了。”  
“那是被明星他们突然大叫吓到的，不是被鬼吓到！”  
“后来有见到吗？”  
“没有，好像是老师在搞鬼。”  
就在他们聊天的时候，电影进入第一个恐怖的高潮，这部自称国内最恐怖的电影气氛诡异，画面显示不稳定，让人产生一种代入感。  
晃牙皱起眉头，他在不知不觉中代入自己，身体慢慢地往零这边靠拢，女鬼突然跑出来揪着主角的衣服不放，与此同时零也感受到衣袖被紧紧地拽着，他偷偷瞄了一眼旁边，晃牙半个身子贴着零，手里抓着的布料正是属于零的，他咬着下唇，故作镇定的表情逐渐崩溃变成惧怕。  
“如果觉得害怕可以叫出来，吾辈不会笑汝的。”  
“才这种程度本大爷不会……噫！！”  
没想到女鬼出现后恐怖的事情才正式开启，主角带领着成员在满是血手的走廊里逃跑，尖叫声不断，晃牙半张脸埋进零的肩膀，抬起一只手挡住视线，却又透过指缝往外看。  
“晃牙，需要跳过吗？”  
“不用！继续！”  
晃牙保持着这样的姿势熬过一段又一段恐怖的剧情，等满身狼狈的主角到达安全屋，晃牙重新坐好，整理了一下衣领，假装无事发生，零终于憋不住笑出声来，晃牙害怕又逞强的样子实在太可爱了，他好几次都忍住了没有把他拉进怀里，生怕打扰到他，小腿被人踢了一脚，零在晃牙认真的眼神下收敛起笑容。  
女主角被困在鬼屋出不来，好不容易向主角求救成功，现在主角要去救她。  
“如果吾辈和Leon同时被困在鬼屋，小狗会先救谁？”  
爱称并不是说纠正就能彻底纠正过来，两人确认关系之后，零反而会在某种情况下喊他“小狗”，晃牙抚摸着Leon的毛的手顿了一下，金色的眸子依然盯着电视上的女鬼不放，白光映亮他的脸庞：“先救Leon。”  
“哦咦哦咦，小狗真是无情喏，吾辈们已经交往了那么久，汝还是没有把吾辈放在第一位吗？”  
他不过是嘴上逗逗晃牙，只要是和晃牙相处过的人都知道，他永远把零放在第一位。零想着稍微自私一点，久违地看看可爱的恋人炸毛的模样，然而回答出乎意料。  
“因为我们是‘不死’啊，你这家伙自称暗夜的魔王，没有人没有鬼能欺负你，所以本大爷很放心啊。”  
晃牙认真地回答道。  
“可能在本大爷找到Leon的同时，你也找到了我们。”  
“因为朔间前辈是最强的。”  
“晃牙……”  
最后的结局是主角用灭火器撞开了门救下被困的女主角，制片人用抒情曲当作片尾曲治愈受到惊吓的观众，零忍住扬起的嘴角，凑过去亲吻晃牙的额头，垂眸观察那张帅气的脸，确认没有露出抗拒的表情后将他拥入怀中，双手不安分地伸进睡衣里，顺着背脊的线条往上滑，Leon跳下沙发，不解地看着黏在一起的两人。  
“啧，喂……还有几部恐怖电影没看呢！”  
“接下来该播其他类型的电影了。”  
以后和恋人一起在家看电影的计划被晃牙狠心地划掉。

END


End file.
